Namine
by The Philosopher's Queen
Summary: This is Namine's story. Because she was new, once, too. AkuDemy, Namixas DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I've never tried KH fanfiction before, you'll have to bear with me. I'm familiar with the story though. Well, 1 and 2. I don't own Chain of Memories. Any mistakes relating to that story will have to be ignored. Although it will be AU anyway most likely.

Namine was new too, once. Interesting pairings will follow...some het, some hom. Ok, this is AU. I don't really have a clue what happened to Namine. Second warning, there are gay characters in this. **G.A.Y**. Means boy x boy, in this story. You don't like it, you don't read it. There won't be any actual activity as of yet. But there might be some mentions later on. This is all Namine's point of view, because I'm fed up of switching characters. I'm not sure if anyone's done this already….reviews would be welcome!

Disclaimer: Characters, places etc all belong to Disney and square enix. We all know the drill.

-------

Blearily, she opened her eyes, squinting at the fake light that came from some sort of industrial lamp high above her.

"We can't just leave her hear." A whispered voice was muttering from somewhere to her right. It was masculine and lilting, with a slight drawl. She peered up at him, and the first thing she noticed was a shock of flaming red hair stuck up in spikes. Then his eyes, which were a startling green. And…were those…_tattoos _under his eyes? How strange…

"Oh come on Axel. It's not like we were sent to get her. I don't think the Superior even knows…" Another voice, this one more effeminate, but definitely male. This voice was accompanied by a slight figure with an interesting shade of pink hair. "Hey, Axe…she's awake." She struggled to sit up, her mind fogged. How did she get here? What was going on? And for that matter…who was she?

What?

What a stupid question. She was…well…she was…

The red head…Axel…had noticed her confusion, and took a step closer. She flinched, and then shivered. Why was she cold? She glanced down at herself, now even more confused.

She was stark naked. What the…how did that happen? And…she looked up at the two men, both of which had to be in their late teens, early twenties at least. And she screamed. Loudly. She desperately tried to cover herself with her hands. "Hey…" Axel said, concerned. "Look, let me…" he touched her shoulder, which only made her scream louder and squirm away from him.

Frightened and ashamed, she began to cry, all the while scrambling away from Axel and the pink haired man. "Oh Jesus." Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Where's Demyx when you need him? Marluxia, could you…"

"No need, I'm here, Superior said – uh oh." Another person had appeared. He seemed younger than the others, and he had blonde hair that was spiked at the top but straightened down past his shoulders at the bottom. _Not another guy…_ she thought desperately, beginning to scream again. He glanced at her, then at Axel. "What are you waiting for?" He…she supposed Demyx, hissed, "Go on, get lost! You're the last thing she needs, and you, Marluxia. Go!"

"But –"

"GO!" She was surprised at the anger in his voice as Axel and…Marluxia shuffled off into the background. She turned her attention back to the younger…man? Boy? He moved over to her and crouched about two feet away, gazing into her eyes with his own light azure ones. Well at least he wasn't staring at her body. She hunched her knees up to her chest and sat up, ceasing her screaming to stare blankly back. "Don't worry," he said soothingly. His voice was soft and musical and maybe a little feminine. "I won't touch you. I just want to help."

"You're a boy." She whispered, shivering against the cold. "Well spotted." he said, grinning. "Can't someone else help me?" She whined. "A _girl_, maybe?" He laughed slightly. "You won't find any of them around here. I don't think Larxene quite qualifies, as she's nuts. I'm as close as you're going to get…sorry."

Her brain seemed to be acting very sluggishly. She couldn't wrap her mind around what he'd said. She looked at him, confused. Seeing her uncertainty, he sighed. "I'm gay. Queer. I like guys. Got it?" She was momentarily shocked, before comprehension dawned. "Oh." She murmured, still gazing at him. She relaxed a little, safe in the knowledge that he wasn't about to touch her. Demyx smiled again, and slid off his black…was it a trench coat? Underneath was a tight, sleeveless black shirt and black trousers. She stiffened, but he merely draped it round her shoulders, before helping her to her feet.

Much to her embarrassment, she stumbled and fell into him. "Whoops," he laughed. "Don't worry, sweetie, it'll take a while getting used to your new body." She was confused, but decided not to say anything as he swept her into his surprisingly strong arms, being careful to cover her with his coat. He supported her with one arm and created some sort of portal with the other. She unconsciously clung to his neck. He grinned and said, "So, do you remember anything about who you were? A name might be useful."

"I…no…sorry…why can't I?" She asked, panicking.

They stepped into the portal, or door, or whatever it was, and she and Demyx were surrounded by darkness. She squeaked, frightened and he laughed slightly. "I don't know. I wish I could answer that. But you have to have a name. That at least you should be able to remember, although you don't appear to be the same as us…"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." He said quickly. "I'm not allowed to explain, I gotta leave that to the Superior." The way he spat the last word made her flinch. "Superior? Is that a person?"

"No. Well I don't think so anyway, but technically yes." They stepped out of the portal and into a small room. Demyx smiled apologetically. "We weren't exactly prepared for your arrival, I'm afraid…"

"I don't mind. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. I, er, we don't…um…have clothes for you, normally you'd be given a coat and stuff, but…I don't know what Xemnas…I mean Superior, wants to do with you…" He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his blonde hair. "I could summon my sitar and conjure some for you, but it wouldn't be a lot, and it'd be white, powder blue if you're lucky. It'd match your hair though."

"It would?" She pulled some of her hair in front of her eyes. It was blonde, but lighter than Demyx's by several shades. "I guess it would…" she giggled for the first time. "Wait…your sitar?" Demyx smiled. "You'll soon find that everyone here has weapons, of varying degrees of lethality. Then there's me. I have a sitar. I got teased mercilessly by Axel and the others, especially after they found out I was gay. Hence my code name, 'Melodious Nocturne'."

"I like that."

"I don't" Demyx laughed. "I don't mind it really…and I love my sitar. It helps me control my gift."

"Gift?" She leant back against a small white covered bed that sat in the corner of the room, still wrapped in the boy's coat. Demyx nodded. "I'm a water charmer. I can make it do or become anything I want."

"Like clothes?"

"Like clothes." He repeated, and she giggled. He concentrated for a second and splayed his fingers in front of him. She watched interestedly, still shivering despite the fact that she was indoors and wrapped up.

He flung his hand above him and a brilliant flash of white light filled the room. And then there was Demyx, sitar in hand. It was blue, and elegant, and like him, ever so slightly feminine. "Okay…" he muttered, strumming a little. "Dance water, dance!" Droplets exploded from Demyx, shattering the room into a million crystalline pinpoints of light. She gasped, but none of them touched her body, they just danced around her. Demyx started to play faster, and the musical notes were accompanied by joyful-sounding laughter. She couldn't help but smile, the boy's eyes were closed, and he looked as though he was enjoying himself.

The droplets began to circle her, and she felt the urge to reach out and touch one. To her delight, it broke on her finger and ran down her hand. It was cool, but not cold. They began to knit together and swirl as one. Smiling, she shrugged off Demyx' coat as they formed a small, simple white dress, shaping it around her body. The material was some sort of silk, and she shivered appreciatively as she felt rather than saw undergarments clinging to her slight frame.

The music stopped, and Demyx lowered his right hand, which was red and sore from playing. Swinging his sitar out of the way, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Better?" he said, smiling.

"Yes thank you. It's lovely…" She fingered the little straps that acted as sleeves. "Is it silk?"

"I don't know. It may just be water, I've never thought about it!" He laughed in reply. "But now you need a name, love. You can't be a 'she'. You positive you don't remember your name from before?"

"Um…no. I can remember glimpses, images…but no name."

"Okay…what would you like to be called?" She looked up at him, stumped. How on earth was she supposed to pick out her own name? That was just dumb! She stuttered, "Er…I…"

"Come on, two or three syllables. You can string some together!"

She looked up at him helplessly. "Ok…er...Na…Nam...Namine?" Demyx grinned and clapped his hands together. "Lovely. Namine it is. And now…I'm afraid I have to take you to see the Superior." He grimaced, and pulled her to her feet, where she wobbled, but remained upright. He took her hand for reassurance and squeezed it. Now she was stood next to him, she finally realised how slight and small she was. He definitely wasn't taller than those other men…Axel and whoever the other one was, yet he towered over her. He led her out of the room. "Aren't you going to use a door thingy, like you did last time?"

"Nah, I'm stalling. Besides, I can show you where everything is on the way."

-------

Please tell me if you like this, and want to keep it going. I'm naturally nervous when posting new stories and need someone to give me incentive to carry on. I'd appreciate it. Hit the review button. You know you want to. Look at it there all nice and blue loking…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! In this one, Namine comes face to face with Xemnas, meets Axel again, and gets closer to Demyx. There will be swearing in this chapter because Xigbar is in it (XD) and I always see Xigbar as a nutcase who likes to swear. Sorry. Namine loses her temper, and a warning: someone gets beaten up. I'm mean like that.

Don't forget, this has nothing to do with Namine's story in KH. This is purely my version. I'm HOPING to keep the characters fairly IC…

Thanks to **PrincessSerenity110**, who was my first reviewer. :) Yay. I know, I was toying with how Namine got her cute little dress, and I decided I liked this way best. They are going to be best friends so it's all nice like that :)

And to **Arcon**, who also reviewed. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine it all belongs to Disney and Square Enix…yada yada. We all know the drill.

-------

Namine trailed behind the tall water charmer as he wandered through the white halls, occasionally pointing out rooms and other odd, but admittedly interesting things, like "That's Marluxia's greenhouse place. He likes flowers and has pink hair, I swear he's about at straight as Axel's chakrams…you don't want to go in there, something might eat you…" She giggled, not having the faintest idea what 'chakrams' were but coming to the swift conclusion that they were round or curved in some way.

Then Demyx stopped so abruptly she crashed into him. "We're here." He said shortly. His demeanour had changed dramatically, and Namine got the feeling that whoever this Superior was, the boy definitely didn't like them. He knocked swiftly on the door and flinched slightly when a cold, deep male voice snapped, "You're late, number nine, get in here." He pushed the door open and pulled Namine into the room. Demyx hissed through his teeth. "Superior, this is Namine."

"Thank you number nine." A figure materialised seemingly out of nowhere and Namine squeaked. He had long silver hair and fearfully strange orange eyes. He smirked unpleasantly at Demyx and she felt him shudder next to her, and she now knew why he didn't like the Superior. He was ignoring her completely, staring down the smaller male, before saying, "Don't be this late again, Demyx. Now get out of my sight before I hurt you." Demyx glanced at Namine, who smiled slightly. Then he fled, seemingly relieved to leave.

"Namine."

She stared up at the Superior…was it Xemnas? That's what Demyx had said…until he decided to speak again. "An interesting name. No X. I can only assume you've forgotten your past self?"

"Well," she whispered, "Not exactly. I remember snatches…but…what do you mean my past self?"

"You are a nobody. You shouldn't exist. Whoever you were, you must have had a strong heart. But, for some reason, you aren't the same as the rest of us. I've yet to figure out why, but I'm sure Vexen and I will have it sorted pretty quickly." Namine digested this, feeling overwhelmed but curiously compliant at the same time. Maybe what Xemnas had said should have shocked her…should it have? She'd have to ask Demyx later how he had felt…

Meanwhile, Xemnas was still speaking. "I don't know where you came from, or who you were, but you may stay with us until we find out. Then who knows? You may be allowed to join us, although we have become a little choosier since there is only one place left in our Organisation."

"One…one place? What organisation?"

"Organisation Thirteen. At this point we have twelve members, and need one more to be complete. Hence one place." Xemnas looked disinterested all of a sudden, as though he was done talking to her. "I would introduce you formally, but I'm sure Demyx can handle that, he's definitely lively enough. You may go. Get Demyx to explain anything you want to know, as well, since you seem to get on with him."

"Oh…ok." She murmured. She turned to the door. Just as she reached it Xemnas spoke one more. "Oh, and Namine? Welcome to The World That Never Was." She nodded and left, shutting the door behind her, only to lean against it and let out a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. Demyx appeared in front of her. The sudden rush of black was shocking against the whiteness of the walls. "Didn't scare you too much, did he?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head and smiled. "He just looks a bit scary. He said you'd help me get my bearings?"

"Sure." He smiled and held out his arm. "Let me escort you, my lady?" She slid her pale hand around the black cloaked elbow and smiled back. He grinned madly and sauntered off down the hall, practically dragging Namine with him.

-------

"This is our _common room_, as it were. And we're in luck; there is life in this place!" He announced loudly as they pushed through a large, embellished silver door. Five people were lounging on white couches, two of which Namine recognised. Axel and Marluxia were playing cards with a blonde haired, sinister looking man. She flushed as she remembered the fiasco from earlier.

"Okay everyone," Demyx practically shouted, "This is Namine! She's new, so be nice. Namine, this is Luxord –" he gestured towards the blonde man with the cards. "You've already seen those infidels on the sofa, they are Axel and Marluxia –" They both flipped Demyx off at the same time, laughing. "That scary looking one in the corner is Xigbar, but he's not really scary, he's a pushover –"

Quick as a flash, 'Xigbar', who had grey and black striped hair, a jagged scar on his face and an eye patch, had leapt to his feet, and a purple, dangerous looking shotgun had materialised in his hand, which he fired. Demyx swore and ducked as something whistled over his head. Namine screamed.

"Say that again, Demyx, I dare you, you fucking queer." Demyx squeaked and Namine could hear Axel and Marluxia laughing like hyenas in the background.

Well it certainly wasn't dull here…

"Sorry Xigbar! Don't kill me!" The older man grumbled, but the gun vanished and he clouted Demyx over the head. "I'll give you _pushover_." He growled, before strolling casually back to his chair and throwing himself lazily onto it.

"Who's that?" Namine asked, only just noticing the fifth person in the room. He was sat in the corner, silver-blue hair hanging down over one eye in a creepy but stylish way, and he was staring at her unsmilingly. "That…" Demyx hissed, "Is Zexion. He's…a loner; I guess that would be the best way to put it. Bit of a mystery." She smiled uncertainly at him, and he nodded once, before his eyes drifted back to the book he was reading.

Demyx looked a little shocked. "Wow, Namine. That's a first. Lucky you got a nod, he just glares at most people." She smiled a little.

Suddenly, Axel was in front of her. She squealed, startled, stumbling back into Demyx. The flame haired man twitched nervously. He really _did_ have tattoos under his eyes; they were thin little triangles, pointing downwards. They made him look kind of cool.

"Look…Namine…I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I didn't mean to, I forgot how intimidating it is when you arrive here…and if I caused any offence…I…well I apologise." She gazed up at him, before hesitantly grasping his hand. "Don't worry. I'm sorry too. I did over-react a bit. Shall we start over?"

"Okay." Axel said, his face splitting in a grin. "I'm Axel. Got it memorised?" She giggled and behind her, Demyx cracked up. She turned. "What?"

"Axel…he…I…he…I've never seen him act so formal! It's funny! Guess he was really embarrassed!" He laughed. Axel's face turned the same shade of red as his hair. "Uh oh…" she heard Marluxia murmur.

"Are you _laughing_ at me, Nocturne?" He growled. Demyx stepped back. "Oops."

"You are DEAD!" On that last word, he burst into flames and charged at the water charmer. "Oh bugger…" Demyx shrieked girlishly and bolted from the room, Axel hot on his heels. Hot being the appropriate word. Namine stared after them, stunned. "Did he…did he just set himself on fire?"

"Yeah…he does that…" Marluxia grinned at her. She raised an eyebrow. "Is it always this…mad… around here?" The pink haired man shrugged. "Pretty much. Demyx always says the wrong thing. It's sweet really, since he's just a kid. He gets on people's nerves easily."

"Well I like him." She said, a little defensively. Marluxia laughed. "We all like him…most of the time. By the way, I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Marluxia, the Silent Assassin, and number eleven in Organisation Thirteen." He stuck out his hand and she took it gingerly. He shook it, and then pulled her over to the sofa. "You can wait here until Dem gets back. Axel will run out of steam. Or Demyx will just soak him." He laughed. "We're playing poker. Care to take over Axel's hand?"

Luxord, the blonde one with an odd goatee grinned lopsidedly at her from across the table. She shook her head politely, perching on the edge of the seat. Luxord shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm Luxord, by the way. Number ten. I'm winning."

"You always win." Marluxia grumbled.

"Of course."

Namine marvelled. These people were all insane. Actually insane. And she was staying with them. Her gaze found Xigbar, who winked at her (or at least, she thought he did, with only one eye she couldn't really be sure). The she glanced at Zexion, who was utterly absorbed in his book. She pulled her blonde hair out of her face and sighed.

-------

Presently two more people walked into the room. Namine glanced up nervously, as Demyx still hadn't returned. She needn't have worried, however, since Marluxia took over. "That's Saix. Number seven, the Lunar Diviner." He whispered in her ear, pointing to a tall man with blue hair and startling gold eyes. He had an X-shaped scar on his forehead. "How did he get _that_?" She hissed back. Marluxia shrugged. "Ask him!"

"No thanks." Saix looked a little intimidating. Marluxia pointed to the other person, a woman this time, with blonde hair that was styled strangely, with two things that Namine could only describe as antennae poking out above the straight hair. "That's Larxene. She is criminally insane. Axel and I think she was a serial killer or hit woman in her past life. She likes to torture things, especially Demyx."

"Torture?" Namine gasped, horrified. Marluxia grinned. "She likes to freak him out. Axel says she's the reason he's gay." Namine giggled as her friend walked back into the room, looking mutinous, followed by a smug Axel. Demyx flung himself next to Namine after a quick, wary glance at Larxene. He crossed his arms and glared across the table at Axel, who sniggered. Marluxia grinned. "Whatcha do, Axe?"

"Little coward ran into his room, but he wasn't quick enough. I set fire to his bed." Marluxia and Luxord cracked up, sending cards and gambling chips flying everywhere. Demyx growled. "It's not funny. Xemnas is going to kill me. That's the third time this month, Axel. He hates me as it is, and you make it worse. Remember last time he decided to beat the crap out of me? I got freaking concussion. Whose fault was that? Let me think…oh I remember. Yours."

"Aw, Dem, lighten up. How's he going to find out?" Demyx shot him a withering look, before slapping his forehead. "I'm dead."

After a minute or two, Axel turned to Namine. "So, you discovered your gift yet?"

"My gift?" She replied blankly. Axel grinned. "Obviously not. Let's see. What do you want to do? I mean what do you feel like doing?" Namine paused. "Come on." He pressed. "First thing you think of. Like…all I wanted to do when I got here was burn stuff. I'm a pyromaniac. A fire starter. So…what do you feel like doing?" She paused, confused, thinking about the word 'pyromaniac' (and reinforcing her steadily forming opinion of Axel: the man was crazy) but was interrupted by a loud, deep shout that echoed down the corridors.

"DEMYX! GET OUT HERE NOW!" The room went quiet as everyone turned to stare at the water charmer. He paled and went rigid. "Little Demy's in trouble again…" Larxene hissed gleefully from across the room. The boy pushed himself off the sofa. Axel had gone white too. "Dem, I didn't think –"

"No, that's right, you didn't!" Demyx rounded on Axel, furious. "You never do! I hate you Axel!" He fled, leaving Axel stricken. Namine stared at him, frowning slightly. Marluxia glanced at Axel. "You've done it this time. I told you he'd snap."

"Well you hardly helped!" Namine shouted, for the first time since her arrival. Her voice wasn't raised as such; it was difficult to raise your voice when you were a naturally quiet person, but there was a freezing cold undertone in it which surprised even her. Both Axel and Marluxia looked shocked at her vehemence, whilst Luxord just raised an eyebrow. "You encourage him! I've been here half a day and I've already got you two figured out! You're just…bullies! This doesn't sound like the first time you've got him into trouble!" She stopped, startled by her own anger. Both boys looked at the floor, apparently ashamed of themselves. She stood up, and calmly asked, "Is Xemnas going to hurt him?"

Axel continued to stare at the floor. "Look, I didn't mean to get him into trouble…"

"Answer me!" She said, her voice shaking. Marluxia glanced at Axel, and then said quietly, "Yes."

Suddenly, this place didn't appeal so much after all. Yes, she'd been shocked at Xigbar…and the apparent coldness of some of the inhabitants, but it had seemed friendly enough. Now, there was an underlying feeling of foreboding as she looked from one member of the Organisation to the other. She was worried about Demyx, and she said as much.

Axel frowned. "But…we don't have emotions…we can't feel! That's why we're nobodies…" She frowned at him and folded her arms. "Don't be stupid. If that was the case, you wouldn't _laugh_. You wouldn't tease Demyx. Face it; you mock him because you find it funny. If you couldn't _feel_, it wouldn't work. Don't give me that rubbish." Everyone in the room stared at her, and she blushed. Had she said something wrong? Marluxia stood up and pushed her into a corner. "You can't say things like that here." He said, his grip on her arm almost painful. "Especially not in front of Saix. Xemnas makes the rules, and that's one of them. You can't disobey him. Or…" Right on cue, there was a startled cry of pain from outside the door. Namine, Axel and Marluxia flinched. Saix closed his eyes, Larxene hissed in approval, and Xigbar glanced at the door unsmilingly. Zexion and Luxord didn't move.

Namine hissed angrily. "Demyx…" she murmured, sickened by the gleeful expression on Larxene's face. Marluxia let her go and moved off to sit near Axel, who looked thoroughly miserable now. She followed; flinching again as there was another frightened cry from outside. "I wanna see…" Larxene growled, making for the door. Someone grabbed her arm, and Saix shook his head. The woman looked as though she was going to retort angrily, but obviously thought better of it and sat back down.

Namine gasped as Demyx suddenly appeared in the doorway, sprawled on the floor, apparently having just been shoved roughly away. There was blood on his face and Axel groaned, sinking lower into his seat. Marluxia was chewing his lip. She glared at them. She heard footsteps echoing down the corridor. Demyx sat there looking slightly dazed, before he glanced into the common room. His cheeks went red with embarrassment and pain. He weakly pulled himself to his feet, leaning on the doorframe for support, shaking badly. He glared hatefully at Axel before darting off out of sight. Axel groaned again. "Demyx…" he called, jumping to his feet.

Before he could take a single step, however, Namine had placed herself in front of him. "Don't you dare." She pushed him back with all the strength her slight body could manage, before following Demyx out of the room.

-------

She saw him disappear into what was apparently his room and slam the door shut. Namine bit her lip and knocked gently. "Demyx?" No reply. "Demyx, it's me. Please let me in, I'm…we're worried about you."

There was a strangled sob from within, but the door opened. Namine slid into the room and softly shut the door. The water charmer was already on the bed again, knees hitched up to his chest. Sure enough, the sheets and pillows looked burnt. She sighed. He looked a lot younger than before, closer to her age. She sat down next to him. "You should clean that." She whispered, indicating the cut on his forehead. "No point." Demyx murmured. Namine bit her lip. Had she been a harsher person, she might have snapped at him for being pathetic. But that wasn't the way the little girl did things. "Okay, stop being so miserable. Look, I'll clean it for you." She found a clean piece of sheet and pulled at it until it ripped off. "A little help?" She coaxed. Demyx held out his hand and a shower of water cascaded from his fingertips, soaking both the sheet and her. It was freezing. She squealed, but wrung out the cloth and gently held it to the Nocturne's head.

Demyx took over then, so she sat back on her feet, kneeling on the bed.

She suddenly had the urge to draw. Surprised, she slid off the bed and moved over to the white wall. Having nothing to use as a tool, she simply traced onto the walls with her finger, eyes closed, letting her imagination work, thinking about colours like purple and blue, and tracing her finger over an imaginary pattern.

When she opened her eyes, Demyx was gasping. "What did you just do?" Draw I mean? What did you draw on the wall?"

"Um…a bed…I don't know why…"

"I do."

"What?"

"Namine…you've found your gift. You draw…and it happens." She stared at the water charmer, then glanced at his bed, before raising her eyebrows and gasping herself. It was no longer burnt, but brand new, a soft purply blue colour.

-------

OH the DRAMA! Sounds like a soap opera…Sorry Demy-lovers. But I had to give Demyx a reason to hate Xemnas. And further his friendship with Namine. Wow. And this chapter is longer than the last one. Next chapter, Axel apologises (again), Demyx shouts, Namine remembers, and there may just be the hints of a plot (or not).

I'm wondering who to pair Namine up with. There's lots of choices, one of which stands out in my mind particularly…but if you guys have any ideas, or there's someone you'd like to see her with for any reason…let me know, kay? Heck, if your idea sounds cool, it may end up in the story! Demyx will pair off with someone as well. So I'll put another warning here, JUST IN CASE you missed the first three or four. Demyx is gay. Therefore his partner will be too. Means SLASH. XD

Reviews? The button's right there all nice and waiting to be pressed…it doesn't take long, and it sure as heck makes writing easier…please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you liked chapter two. More in depth summary of this chapter: Demyx has another go at Axel for being selfish, he shouts back (because he's short tempered…) and Namine tries to split it up. Namine herself starts to get flashes of her past, and 'sees' Sora for supposedly the first time. Marluxia is acting strangely, and Zexion speaks, much to the younger members' surprise.

Reviewers:

**Special Pleb:** Thank you! I really loved reading your review; it makes all this authoring worthwhile to get a review like that!!!!!

**PrincessSerenity110:** Yes, poor Demyx! XD The humour is…interesting, to say the least.

Disclaimer: We know the drill. All characters and places owned by Disney and Square Enix. They rock the world…etc.

Thanks especially to my beta, Sophie. She is amazing (loves)

-------

Three days had passed since Namine's arrival in The World That Never Was. In those three days, she had, in a manner of speaking, adjusted to her new, if slightly strange life. She still screamed when an innocent looking plant in the hall snapped at her as she walked past, much to Marluxia's amusement. She still got a shock when Saix or Vexen appeared out of a dark portal right in front of her, as they liked to do, just to scare her.

And she still glared at Axel whenever he walked past. Neither she nor Demyx had had a word to say to him since her first day. Then there was Demyx himself. Namine had stuck to him like glue, much to his delight. She was always in his room, decorating the walls with drawings, using a set of pencils he'd made for her. He'd also got her a sketch pad, too, much to _her_ delight, but for now she just liked to draw on his walls. The lines on said walls were always meticulous, depicting waterfalls and rolling waves in an ultramarine sea. The colours were bright and lively, and if she'd wanted to, she could have made the pictures real.

Because of her lack of a code name, the members of Organisation Thirteen had taken to calling her 'Little Witch'. She didn't mind, she could live with that, and after all, she _was_ half the height of most of the others. The only person she could look at without cricking her neck was Zexion, who was slim and slight. Unfortunately, she didn't talk to Zexion. No one talked to Zexion. He was never really around, and when she caught a glimpse of him, he would melt away into the shadows before she could look back.

She sighed as she looked up from her position on the floor. She was kneeling under Demyx' window, currently drawing flowing, sky blue lines with her pencil. This wall had no picture in particular; she was just putting lots of different shades of blue and green in a swirling pattern.

"That's beautiful." Demyx commented from his place on the bed. He was plucking at his sitar, playing light, quiet music she could draw to. She knew from experience that his music could also be loud and jarring, in true rock style. With this thought, she smiled and continued to draw, neatly colouring in the swirl. Luckily her pencil never seemed to wear down; she supposed that was part of the magic.

Time ran away, she loved it when it was like this. The castle was fairly quiet, several members were on missions, and the others were all elsewhere, doing goodness-knows-what. Namine didn't trouble herself with their whereabouts; apart from the occasional nod or simple conversation, they left her well alone.

Which suited her just fine.

She was jolted out of her drawing and thinking by a knock on the door. She turned her head just as Demyx rolled his eyes and called, "Who is it?"

"Demyx? Can I come in?" The water charmer stiffened and his eyes narrowed. Namine bit her lip and glanced at him. It was Axel. After a moment the pyromaniac sighed and said "Please? Come on, give me a chance…"

"You've had plenty of chances, you jerk!" Demyx cried. Axel was silent for a second, and then the door was blasted open with explosive force. Demyx swore loudly and leapt to his feet. Namine screamed as heat poured through the door.

"What do you think you're doing, asshole?!" Demyx shrieked. The redhead just glared. With a click of his fingers, the pieces of door flew back into place. "I just want to talk."

"Oh yes, and you just blasting through my door…literally…is a REALLY GOOD BASIS FOR CONVERSATION!" Demyx screamed, his blue eyes flashing. Namine winced.

Axel flared up, stepping closer to the water charmer, anger in his eyes. "Well you weren't answering! I only came to apologise!"

"For what, Axel? For going nuts over one comment? For chasing me through the castle screaming bloody murder? For being a TOTAL JERK and setting fire to my stuff?"

"You can put it out –"

"That is NOT THE POINT and you know it! I told you Xemnas would throw a fit. As if the guy even _needs_ an excuse to punch me in the face. You know he doesn't like me, damn it!"

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble…"

"I know…" Demyx said in an exasperated voice. "But that's the thing, isn't it? You do what the hell you like, damn the consequences! Act first, think later."

"Well it's better to regret doing something that to regret NOT doing something!"

"Axel! Stop changing the subject! For once, just remember that it's not all about you! You are so selfish!"

"Selfish? I came here to say sorry, didn't I?"

"You did, and look what happened! We're shouting at each other!" Axel was struck dumb by the force of the younger boy's words. Namine looked from one to the other, hoping that the argument was over, or at least, the loud part.

Or not.

"You started it!" Axel screamed, balling his hands into fists, glaring down at Demyx with his vivid green eyes. The water charmer glared back, brow furrowed. "You…" he said, spitting the words violently at the older boy, "are a heartless bastard."

"Of course I am! I'm a nobody! I AM HEARTLESS!" Without warning, Demyx punched Axel square in the jaw. "Get out of my room! Get out!"

"Ah shit…" Axel groaned, rubbing his face, staggering back against the door. He laughed slightly. "You hit me!" He sounded surprised. "I said GET OUT!" Demyx howled, throwing himself at the fire starter. Axel flung up his hands in self defence, before tackling Demyx to the floor. They started shouting at each other again.

Namine stood nonplussed, horrified. She looked from one to the other as they fought for control, mouth slightly open in shock. The shouting and swearing was giving her a headache…she'd never _heard_ so much noise…this was stupid…ridiculous…

She clapped a hand to her forehead. "Stop it! Both of you! For goodness sake, _stop it_!" She shrieked, tears of frustration springing to her eyes. They froze and glanced up at her, stunned. She scowled at them. "Demyx, you stop over-reacting, and Axel, _you_ stop being so self-centred. Now get up off the floor and stop acting like a pair of squabbling children! Why is it that I'm the youngest but I have to act the oldest? What is _with_ you? Axel, if you came to apologise, you are doing it all wrong." Axel rolled off Demyx rather sheepishly and picked himself up off the floor, before grasping Demyx' wrist and hauling him to his feet.

"Sorry Namine." they both muttered. She raised an eyebrow, hands on hips, and looked at Axel. The pyromaniac turned to Demyx. "Look…Dem. I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant to make Xemnas angry."

"I know…" Demyx muttered, looking exasperated. "You said the same last time, and the time before. Sorry should _mean_ something. It's not just a word, is it?" Axel reddened and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I know…I just…can't control myself sometimes. You're my _friend_, Demy, and yeah, you're annoying sometimes, but I…I really am sorry."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Way to apologise, calling me annoying." But he was smiling, and Namine breathed a sigh of relief. Axel lowered his hand and said, "I…er…"

"Oh shut up." The blond musician sighed, half a smile still on his face. He wrapped his arms around Axel, hugging him. "I can't stay mad at you; you're too pathetic." The fire starter evidently chose to ignore the insult and instead, patted the water charmer's head awkwardly, before shoving him away, horrified. "Get off me! Don't be so…gay." Demyx let go and rolled his eyes. "Homophobe."

Namine giggled at Axel's shock. He was brushing himself off, blushing slightly. Demyx put his hands on his hips, one eyebrow raised. "It's not a disease, Axel." He received a low growl in response.

The Little Witch returned to her drawing, only half listening to the continuing conversation. She caught snatches and odd words, but was concentrating on the colours in front of her.

"…who, Marluxia?"

"Yeah…caught him skulking…library."

"Marluxia? Books? Don't be dumb…" When Namine looked up, the two boys were deep in conversation, sat on Demyx' bed. She smiled. At least now she could talk to Axel again. She'd be able to get to know him like she had Demyx. It would be nice to have some more friends. She stood up, dusting herself off. "Dem, Axel, I'm going for a walk, before my legs seize up, okay?"

Axel nodded and Demyx said, "Okay, Namine, holler if you get lost." She stuck her tongue out and both boys grinned. She slid through the door. Her first stop would be her room, which was just up the white corridor. She needed to drop off her pencils and pick up the white jacket Demyx had made to go with her dress. It kept her warm; some of the lower levels, where the kitchen and common room were got quite cold in the evenings.

She pushed open her little door and flung the pencils onto the cabinet. Her jacket was on her bed, she pulled it on, shrugging her shoulders to get it to sit right. She glanced at her reflection in the pool at the bottom of the floor to ceiling indoor waterfall in the corner. (Demyx had created it the second day; she'd been delighted) Suddenly, the reflection rippled, and before she could cry out in surprise, she slipped forward and into the water. It was deep, she was falling through it, deeper and deeper…her vision went from blue to murky purple, then to black…

"_Sora…? Sora, is that you?" The voice was hers, but not hers…what? Who was Sora? A low mutter. A child's voice: a boy… "Kairi?"_

_Who was Kairi? A figure swam into her vision, blurry…it was a boy, he was speaking…he had brown spiky hair and bright sapphire eyes. There was a childishness about him that was cute…he looked thirteen or fourteen, Namine couldn't be sure…_

_Another figure came into view. It was her! Wasn't it? No, it couldn't be…this girl had red hair, and wore pink, not white. But that face…it was her face…Namine's face…_

With a startled cry, she surfaced, coughing. She was knelt in half an inch of water, the waterfall trickling down the rocks merrily behind her. She was soaking wet. What on Earth? She got up, shivering. Grabbing a towel from her bathroom, she dried herself off, but left her hair wet. She'd ask Axel to help her later.

Her mind whirled. Who were those people? Kairi and Sora? She felt like she knew Sora from somewhere. Those eyes…and Kairi? Was it possible that Kairi was Namine's past self? Her 'other'? Like Xemnas said? She shook herself. This was stupid, she should know this stuff already.

Her bare feet made no noise on the white flooring of the corridors. She liked walking without shoes, although she did have a pair. Namine pattered down the stairs and was just about to turn into the common room, when she heard voices. One she recognised as Marluxia. The other was low and quiet, slightly mysterious.

"So you're definitely in then?" This was obviously Marluxia. The lilting, quiet voice replied, "Yes. Xemnas is no longer serving in our best interest. He is selfish…"

"You'd noticed?"

"Who hasn't?" There was a pause; the two men appeared to be deep in thought. Namine bravely stepped into the common room, her eyes seeking the second person with the unrecognisable voice. She gasped.

_Zexion? _Indeed, the silver-blue hair was hard to miss. But…but Zexion never talked to anyone, least of all the younger members. Namine blushed as they stared at her. Marluxia narrowed his eyes, but looked slightly alarmed. "How much did you hear?" He asked shakily. Zexion was eying her stonily. She decided to play dumb. "What? Hear what?" She whispered, shivering under Zexion's cool, calculating gaze. Marluxia glanced at the smaller man, one eyebrow raised.

Zexion cocked his head to one side. "She's lying. I can smell deceit and fear about her." Namine squeaked as Marluxia grabbed her shoulder. The expression on his face was now definitely fear. "Namine! How much did you hear?"

"Um…" She glanced at Zexion, who had a slight smile on his face. He was amused at her lie. Why? "Um…nothing important! Only…something about being _in_, and Xemnas being selfish…that's it I swear!" Marluxia pinned her against the wall, eliciting a whimper as he spun to face Zexion, who nodded. "That is the truth. The information is harmless." The Silent Assassin turned back to Namine, who was shaking with fright. The man was so much bigger than her, she didn't think he realised that his grip was hurting…

He let go and Namine darted to the side, rubbing her shoulder. "I thought I'd make my presence known." She hissed. "I don't know what you were talking about, but you slurred the Superior…what if I'd been Saix? If you're going to insult people, do it a little more discreetly, at least?"

Zexion chuckled, and Namine raised an eyebrow, she'd never seen the silver-blue haired man talk, let alone smile. She'd have to tell Demyx later. Marluxia gave her a hard look. "You're more intelligent that you look, kid."

"Oh, thanks, Marluxia."

"You're blonde, though, and the only experience we've had with blondes is Demyx. I mean come on." He laughed at her indignation, and patted her patronisingly on the head. "It's a joke. Want to come play cards? I'm sure Luxord will be around here somewhere."

Zexion cut in. "He's on a mission." Marluxia stared at him. "How do you know that?"

"I know everything."

Namine laughed and declined. "I'm going to go back upstairs. See you two later."

"Okay. Oh…Namine, did Axel apologise to Demyx in the end?"

"In a manner of speaking. They're friends again, now." Zexion and Marluxia exchanged knowing glances. "He likes Demyx more than he wants to admit." Marluxia grinned at Namine, winking. The little blonde girl was confused for a moment, but let the comment pass her by. She turned and left the common room, heading for her room. She was suddenly tired…

-------

Ta Daa. Hints of a pairing here! Yay! Hints of a plot too. (Double yay) I'll hopefully update soon.

Shadow xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four up! We're a little further forward here. Thanks for the reviews, they brighten an otherwise very dull day!! Okay I won't do personal review replies, cos y'all just want to read the story, I know. Sorry if anyone actually _wanted_ a review reply. Meh.

Disclaimer: Please don't make me do this again…..oh alright. Square Enix and Disney own the lot, hai?

-------

Namine lay against the headboard of her white bed next to Demyx, who was playing with a little stream of water which danced around the fingers of his left hand. She was scribbling away in her sketchbook, as usual.

"What you drawing, Namine?" His soft voice cut into her thoughts. "It's us, look…" She showed him her little drawing of the two of them, Demyx playing his sitar, Namine sitting drawing. "Heh." He said. "You drew yourself drawing. That's cute." She thumped him playfully on the shoulder and grinned. He hugged her briefly, and then sat up as someone knocked on the door. "Come in…" Namine called warily. Normally only Demyx came up to her room.

The door swung open, and Axel stepped into the room with a flourish. She smiled. "Hello, Axel."

"Hello Namine! Demyx!" he nodded at them. Namine slid off the bed and leaned against the wall. "Any particular reason you're here, or are you paying me a special visit?"

"Would you like me to visit you more often? You are my favourite little girl after all!"

Demyx sniggered. "Well when it's between her and Larxene, it's hardly a contest is it! That woman's pure evil.!" Axel laughed and Namine giggled.

Axel shook himself. "Hey, I was actually here to introduce someone. Guys, this is Roxas. Saix and Zexion picked him up. He was fighting off heartless with…get this…a _keyblade_."

Namine glanced up, interested. Axel had pulled a teenager into the room. He was smaller that Zexion, but had shocking blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He reminded her of someone…but she couldn't place him. She shook her head and smiled. "Hello Roxas, I'm Namine, and this is Demyx." She walked over to him and held her hand out cheerily. Her smile faltered under his cold gaze, and she let her hand drop uncertainly. Axel grimaced and laughed a little in an attempt to lighten the suddenly cold mood. "He doesn't talk much…him and Zexion are gonna get on just fine…"

Demyx was already glaring at the newcomer. "At least say hello to the young lady." He said through gritted teeth. "Don't be rude."

Roxas scowled at the musician, but to all their surprise, he turned back to Namine. "I apologise. Hello." Then, his mouth snapped shut and he went back to glaring at Demyx.

Axel laughed uneasily. "Er…Dem, I need to talk to you. Mind if we leave you alone with Rox, Namine?"

"My name," Roxas growled, surprising them all, "…is Roxas." There was a menacing undertone that said 'don't mess with me' in his voice.

"Um…" Namine murmured, her voice shaking slightly. "Alright…I suppose its ok."

"Good!" Axel grabbed Demyx by the collar of his black shirt and literally dragged him out of the room, drawing a strangled cry from the blonde water charmer. Namine heard them muttering in low voices from outside the door, and she wondered what they were talking about. She turned to the glaring blonde boy in front of her.

"Look, please stop scowling…I don't like it, it's bad enough when the creepy Superior glares at me like that…"

The blonde just stared at her. She sighed. "Fine, don't talk. I will, though, I hate silence." She turned back to her sketchpad and began to chatter. "I'm a witch, apparently, I make drawings come to life. I'm guessing you're around my age…about fourteen of fifteen? I don't know how old I really am, since I can't remember my past self. I wonder if you do? I'm sure you'd be interesting to talk to if you did, Dem and Axel don't remember their past selves either, so they only have their own memories. But they do have some wonderful stories, oh you should hear them. They go to some amazing places, like other worlds, where its all underwater. Axel hates water, he's a pyromaniac, and personally I think he's insane. But…he's lovely. He may be cynical and sarcastic, but he can also be funny and sweet…he and Demyx are total opposites, they're always fighting but Zex says it's because they like each other. Demyx plays the sitar, but he doesn't like fighting. He was the first person to be kind to me. Don't be afraid he doesn't like you; he's just protective of me." She stopped to draw breath.

"You talk a lot."

"I…yes I do. I wouldn't normally, but I have to have noise. Like Demy playing the sitar or something."

"For the record, no I don't remember anything, I didn't know that Axel and 'Demyx' like each other, and actually, I don't care, either, I'm not afraid he doesn't like me, I don't like him, so it doesn't matter."

Namine's mouth fell open. "You…you're _horrible_!" She shoved him angrily through the door, tears welling up in her eyes. Axel and Demyx threw themselves out of the way as the little blonde girl caught Roxas by surprise, shoving him to the floor. "I'm sorry, Axel! I can't be alone with him. He's horrible! He doesn't have a nice word to say! Since you've all invaded my room, I'm going to find Marluxia and Zexion. Maybe they'll have the time to talk to me. At least they can be civil! Sorry, Demyx, Axel." She fled, ignoring Demyx, who called, "Namine! Wait!"

She thought she heard Roxas' voice… "I didn't mean to upset her…" but she was sure she'd imagined it.

-------

She must look a right mess. The common room had been deserted, and for that, she was grateful. Why was she so sensitive? There she was, crying over something someone had _said_. Who was Roxas? Why was he so horrid? He was worse than Axel had been! She burst into a fresh wave of tears, crying hard into a white cushion.

A voice startled her as gentle hands touched her shoulders. "Hey…hey Namine, don't cry…what's the matter?"

"Zexion?" She murmured in a small voice as she peeked over her cushion, confused.

"What? I have a compassionate side, too. It just doesn't show all that often. Now come on, what's wrong?"

She whimpered, and then threw her arms around the shocked Nobody. "Why…why is everyone so…so horrid?" She choked, burying her face in his cloak.

"This is about that new kid…isn't it? Roxas?"

Namine stared at him. He was extremely perceptive. He prised her off him and looked straight at her through one violet eye. "He's new. He may seem irritatingly evil…maybe his other was really nice or something…anything could have triggered it. He'll be Xemnas' favourite, no doubt. I don't know, perhaps he'll improve. Give the kid a break, he's only been around a day, and bear in mind it was Saix who found him. He's got very little to go on."

Namine's mouth fell open. "That's the most I think I've ever heard you say. Ever. What's made you so happy?"

Zexion looked shifty. "Nothing in particular."

Namine raised one eyebrow, but said nothing. She wasn't the nosy sort. She slumped back down on the seat. "I'm bored." She muttered, frowning. The slate-haired boy sat down next to her. He hadn't been very old when he'd become a nobody, in fact, he was barely older than Axel. "Well…" he said, chewing his lip thoughtfully. "Did Demyx show you the library?"

"No. He doesn't read."

"Of course." Zexion laughed. She looked at him. She didn't think he'd ever laughed before. "You have a nice laugh. It's a pity you're so quiet. You'd get on better with the rest of them if you joined in more."

"Why bother? You're my friend, Marluxia's my friend. That'll do me…and I prefer peace and quiet. Hence my mentioning the library. I'll show you where it is, then if you ever want to escape from the terrible trio you can go there. I'll pretty much always be there anyway."

Namine grinned. "Okay. Lead the way."

-------

The library was only small, but it was crammed full of books, and Namine couldn't help smiling at Zexion's sudden rush of enthusiasm.

"…and that's the geography section, split into atlases, world almanacs and world maps. Over in the corner is magical science…that's my favourite section. My bedroom's through that door, see?"

"Your bedrooms in the _library_?"

"Just off it, yes. Not everyone's room is on the top corridor. Yours is up the stairs, right? Vexen…his is in the basement, and Saix practically lives in his room, which is built into the roof. Marluxia has a greenhouse attached to his bedroom, which is down at the bottom of the castle. Different places suit different people. Roxas will be somewhere else too; there are no more rooms available upstairs."

"Are you this talkative around Marluxia, too?"

"Yes…but only you two. I don't get on all that well with anyone else."

"What do you like about Marluxia?" Namine asked, curious.

"I don't know…we just get on well, that's all. He comes into the library a lot, and I was the one who picked him up from the betwixt and between. He didn't even make it as far as you did when I picked up his scent."

She smiled, proud that Zexion valued her as a friend.

-------

So many twists!! Phew that took a while to do…I got minor writers block. I don't expect I'll put Zexion and Marluxia "together", this story can't take many more pairings, and I want to concentrate on Namine and Roxas…….

Who hate each other. Great. Now I have to make them like each other. Bugger. Oh well. Next chapter…Slight AkuDemy. Roxas and Namine go for a walk, as suggested by Zexion.

By the way, I am altering the chain of memories and kh2 storyline. Because I feel like it. Some events will still be there, I expect…meh. I don't know yet. This story is literally writing itself, I have no idea what's coming….


End file.
